Getting the Old Days Back
by straightedgelover
Summary: This story is 1,000 years into the future and Vikki Gurerro runs the WWE and everyone is cloned. They bring back the best womens wrestler and her name is Anglea can she get thing back to the old days or will they terminate her before she can svae the WWE?


**This story is kinda out there its based on a freaky dream i had one night and just random stuff in my head hope you like it. :)**

**Getting the Old Days Back**

**Prolouge**

Let me take you on a journey through time. Its 1,000 years into the future were cloning is possible, but there is no free country anymore, every company has a dictator basically. 1,00 years ago a very charismatic wrestler named Anglea turned womens wrestleing ito something great. There were tag titles for women, they could go in cage matches, basically made women equel to men. But that all changed the day she was shot and killed no one knows to this day who killed her but it really doesn't matter.

A few years aftwe that a vacine was invented that made people live forever. They only gave this to the top stars. But testing wasn't done properly and all the stars either died or were severly diformed or even got mental disorders such stars as Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Randy Orton, Edge, Kane, CM Puk and many more. After that no one was given the shot agin and the buisness crumble due to the lack of stars. About 20 years later cloning was invented and the buisness brought back the stars but it didn't matter because the buisness was so far gone it didn't matter. 50 years after that the crowds turned into robots and Vikki Gurerro became owner of the company and with her in charge the company almost dissaperaed completly. Thankfully Tedy Long her assistant got them back to a somewhat good audience.

Now to present day in 3009 they want the women division back in full force so they are bringing back Angela.....

"Angela dear, wakey wakey."

"Huh, What?"

"Dear we've brought you back form the dead to be great yet agian."

"WHAT! WHY! just let me be!"  
"Come in now lets get you some cloths."

"What?"

I looked down and holy shit i was naked!

"PERVERT!"I slapped the creepy ass scientist looking guy in the face and ran. When i turned the corner i ran into a big mass of a man.

"Anglea?"

"Dave Batista how the heck are are you here you crashed on plane and died?"  
"Yeah but good old cloning brought me back anyway you might want to get some cloths on."

"AHHHH!" I screamed and tried covering myself and it didn't really work.

"UH ha Here." he took his shirt off and gave it to me. I took it without any protest and put it on as quickly as possible.

"So now that your not turning me on you have anymore questions?"

"Ha very funny but i one are we like the only ones?"

"Ha no everyone is here even some of the legends like Hulk Hogan, Ultimate Warrior, Brett Hart.."

"Brett hated this buisness?"

"He did but they reprogrammed him..."

"What do mean reprogrammed him?"

"These people don't want us to think freely they control us not you yet cause...AHHHH!"

"Dave whats wrong!?"

"Must see headmaster."

"What?"

"Bye"

"Ok thats strange Hey were you going!?"

"Angela NO!"

"A Randy?"

"Don't follow they hurt you."

"Whats wrong with you?"

"Me nothin just don't like seeing people hurt."

I dropped my mouth Rnady Freakin Orton not wanting to hurt people, ya right he kicked me in the head like 5 times in my well i'm guessing before life.

"Right"

"I don't! its bad to hurt good to care."

"His brain has been fried by the lfe injections."

"What?"

"Life injections were suppose to give immortality but instead it either killed you or well as you can see from Randy messed you up bad."he sighed looking so sad but i couldn't figure out he was nit i know i know him.

"Who are you?"  
"Anglea you don't recanize me?"

"Obviously not if i'm asking you."

"Always the smartass, its me Rob Van Dam."

"Holy Shit! No way your so old looking and and o god."

"Its me alright now come with me people are waiting for you."

"Who"

"Old friends, enemies, allies, them."

"Them?"

"The scientists who will give you your life braclet."

"What the hell is that?"

"Kinda of a tracking device but it will summon you wheever they please and it sould kill you if you disobey."

"Then why the hell eould i want it?"  
"They can kill you without it."

"Great."

"yeah pretty much"

"Ugh which way?"

"Come this way come on we have a deadline."

"Great theres a time i have to get this thing even."

"No we have a _deadline_."

"Wait like someon is dead!?"

"Yes no more questions just follow me."

Great creepy people, people coming back form the dead, devices that kill you whats next Zombies?

**Well thats chapter uno of this story let me know what you peeps think. :)**


End file.
